


The animal kingdom of  Winchester : Egg Diaries

by purplesk



Series: The animal kingdom of  Winchester [3]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Animals, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesk/pseuds/purplesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>千萬不要隨便亂撿來歷不明的東西</p>
            </blockquote>





	The animal kingdom of  Winchester : Egg Diaries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Atuinnn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atuinnn/gifts).



> 這算是《The animal kingdom of Winchester》的番外篇，不是第三部喔～  
> 謝謝因醬畫了一隻抱著粉色蛋的兔子查，於是，就有了這篇小番外XD"

　　這是Erik第三次看見這顆蛋在自家門口。

　　真是絕了，他前天在門口看見這顆粉紅色的蛋時，第一反應是想帶著這顆蛋去市立失物招領處，因為可能哪位粗心的媽媽出門逛街結果把蛋給落下了，結果滾到Erik家的門口。但Erik定睛一看，發現是蛋是粉色的，這更奇妙了，在他的記憶中，從沒記得過哪隻動物的蛋是粉紅色的。

　　大概是小孩子們的惡作劇吧？或者是學校美術作業。所以他用鼻子頂了頂這顆蛋，然後將其滾到較遠的大樹下，等待打掃的鴨嘴獸來將它帶走。

　　不過，隔天黑豹下班回家，沒想到這顆蛋居然又出現在自家門口。Erik同樣地把蛋滾到大樹下，等待打掃鴨嘴獸來將其帶走。

　　而今天，這顆蛋又出現了，不免讓Erik懷疑難道這顆蛋有長腳？不，別瞎說了，蛋哪來的腳。黑豹甩甩頭，想著看來這次要把粉紅蛋拿到更遠的地方去，或者只好親自交給專門處理回收物品的烏鴉，請他代為處理。

　　就在Erik伸起他的爪子來回撥了撥這顆來歷不明的蛋的同時，他聽見了左後放草叢處有奇怪的聲響，身為頂級獵食者，黑豹立刻轉過身去全身散發出欲攻擊的氣息，並表現出該有的耐性等待躲在草叢裡的目標物現身。就在此刻，目標物平靜下來，不再有動作，Erik反倒是抓緊了這次機會，反守為攻，立刻跳了上去眼明手快地制服偷雞摸狗的偷窺狂。

　　當Erik的尖牙咬向毛茸茸的動物脖子時，他聽見被壓在自己身下的動物的哀鳴。Erik仰起頭，定睛一看，接著他壓下使出頭槌的衝動。

　　

　　「我家可沒種紅蘿蔔。」黑豹沒好氣地跳開，放方才被自己壓著的動物自由。

　　「我下次肯定要把貓薄荷帶在身上。」兔子拍了拍身上的土，並朝著黑豹做了個鬼臉，「Erik你剛才真的差點咬到我了！」抱怨。

　　

　　黑豹不想被兔子的碎念讓話題被岔開，他轉過身去走向粉色蛋，尾巴隨著步伐搖動。

　　

　　「你躲在那做什麼？」他在蛋旁邊繞了繞，像是研究又像探索，並隨口問著那跟過來的、穿著藍色毛衣的兔子。

　　「看你今天會不會把蛋帶回家啊。」兔子那雙無辜的大眼睛眨了眨，一副理所當然的模樣。

　　「我為什麼要把蛋帶回家？」黑豹不解地皺眉。

　　「你怎麼可以三番兩次地丟掉自己的蛋呢？」兔子動了動鼻子，瞇起眼，像是逮到現行犯似的。

　　「Charles，那不是我的蛋。」兩人因此沉默了幾秒，他補充著：「公豹也不會生蛋。」

　　

　　天資聰穎的兔子眨了眨眼睛，腦袋中的某條神經似乎終於接通了或者他終於開機完畢，兔子張大了嘴，而黑豹無奈地嘆了口氣。

　　

　　「我忘了豹是胎生的。」

　　

　　這句話從溫徹斯特動物王國中最聰明動物之一口中說出來，真是格外的搞笑。

　　

　　※※※

　　「所以是你把它撿回來的？」

　　

　　兔子坐在黑豹家的沙發上，看著桌上那顆由自己好多歹說才說服這間屋子的主人收留它的蛋，並捧著熱茶啜了一口，對發問的動物點點頭——不過這熱心為善、敦親睦鄰、為好友著想的舉動在黑豹眼中大概是挺多餘的吧。

　　

　　「真是不可思議，你居然認為我會生蛋。」黑豹總覺得心裡某處被莫名地刺傷了。

　　「既然不是你的蛋，那它該怎麼辦？」沒把黑豹的抱怨聽進耳裡，兔子現在最在意的是這未來的小生命到底該何去何從？

　　「丟掉吧。」黑豹跳上沙發，坐在兔子身旁。

　　「丟掉？」兔子的耳朵瞬間豎直，並打了個冷顫，似乎聽見了駭人消息，「這可是個生命，怎麼可以說丟掉就丟掉？」

　　「你有看過哪隻動物的蛋是粉紅色的嗎？」Erik撇了撇嘴角。

　　

　　彷彿一語驚醒夢中人，Charles腦子裡立刻閃過整個溫徹斯特動物王國的動物們的臉，不記得有哪頭動物會生下粉色蛋。再說了，就算有接近粉色的蛋，但也沒這麼大顆——這顆蛋的大小約人類的枕頭的一半。

　　這麼說來，這顆蛋不是來自溫徹斯特任何一隻動物的後代，那麼，它是從哪來的？

　　

　　「我知道了，是摩可拿的！」兔子握緊拳頭臉上的表情可堪做獲得溫徹斯特醫學獎的得主那興高采烈的模樣。

　　

　　黑豹深呼吸，吐氣。

　　他今天總算見識到Charles Xavier那聰明過人的腦袋中不為人知的好傻好天真的一面——真不曉得全溫徹斯特裡，到底有多少動物見過Charles這一面。

　　Erik舔了舔自己的爪子，他下了班現在只想要吃點東西就睡上一覺，並不想要在這無聊事件上跟Charles玩偵探遊戲。

　　

　　「那你拿回人類世界還給摩可拿吧。」黑豹挪了挪姿勢，趴下，故意用屁股對著兔子，用後腳踢了踢他。

　　

　　兔子甩了甩頭，故意咬了口黑豹的腳，然後跳到對方的身上，緩緩地爬向黑豹的肩膀處，這期間兔子踩到了黑豹的肚子，後者不滿地低吼了一聲，也沒多做反應，像是懶的理會似的。

　　

　　「Erik別睡啊，我還沒吃飯。」兔子用頭頂了頂黑豹的下巴。

　　「你就只關心自己的肚子嗎？」雖然兔子在騷擾自己，但感覺還挺舒服的。

　　「我在猜或許摩可拿沒辦法自己孵蛋，所以蛋才出現在此，我們有義務幫摩可拿孵蛋！」

　　

　　這話題也跳得太快了吧？黑豹慵懶地張開眼，對上的是兔子那雙湛藍色的認真眼眸。Charles腦子肯定接錯線，而且還接錯一大截。Erik突然有點想打開Charles的腦袋，檢查一下是不是保險絲燒壞了。

　　

　　「我不覺得我們有義務幫摩可拿孵蛋。」只好順著對方的邏輯先推敲看看是哪裡壞掉了，「我們沒有欠它什麼。」

　　「Erik，我們在人類世界銷毀了好多摩可拿，其實我們算是迫害它們了。」兔子舔了舔黑豹的臉頰，一來是敦促對方趕快去弄晚餐，二來是表現出動物之間的親暱感。

　　

　　黑豹用前掌撥開這頭踩在自己身上的兔子，起身，他跳下沙發，黑色的長尾巴左右搖擺了幾下。

　　

　　「那是Shaw的問題，又不是我們的錯。」他邊講邊走進廚房。

　　「孤苦無依的小孩實在太可憐了。」兔子跳上桌子，摸了摸蛋，「我們來照顧它吧，Erik。」兔子漾出令人無法拒絕的笑容。

　　

　　Erik回頭，瞟了眼兔子與桌上的粉紅蛋，他搖了搖頭，心想著自己真是遇人不淑的最佳範例。

　　


End file.
